Fates Decided
by animefighter13
Summary: What if Itachi hadn't been so bad and when the fish man and him first came to kidnap Naruto? I know its really really short and kinda blah but yeah
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Itachi hadn't been so bad and when the fish man and him first came to kidnap Naruto? (I know I suck at summary's my bad XD)**

**Rating: M**

**Author's Note:I've been wanting and thinking about writing a fanfic for like ever and now i'm doing it I can believe it really lol. This fanfic is baced off of a rp I did with a friend so yeah. Also this if my first fanfic ever so tell me if you hate it, love it, think I should never write again. Because I really want to know all of you wonderful readers out there. But please don't be to mean. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, some occness and a Naruto with a bad mouth.**

* * *

**Fates Decided **

**Chapter 1**

Naruto was waiting in his the hotel room for the perv to get back from looking at girls which he had been doing all day long. 'He's suppose to be training me....Not jacking off some place.' Naruto thought boredly. After about five more minuets of just sitting around trying to think of something to do, there was a knock at the door.

"Its about time you got back, what the girls all chase you off?!" Naruto hollered at the door as he walked to it. Then opened it, but he didn't see the white haired pervert. Instead he saw a tall pail man, with black hair, red eyes, and a black coat with red clouds on it. "Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked looking up at him.

The man slightly glared at him. "Your Naruto right?" he asked. Naruto nodded still looking up at him. "Yeah thats me, but who are yo-" Naruto didn't get to finish his question because Itachi had grabbed his wrist and pulled him close then threw him over his shoulder. "The hell?!" Naruto screamed kicking at the older man. "Put me down you crazy ass pail man!" Itachi smirked and took off with him heading out of the town.

After a while of running set on Itachi's shoulder his stomach was hurting, and he was starting to get dizzy. "Damn it will you put me down already I can walk you know!!" Naruto yelled. Itachi sighed and set Naruto down he rubbed his stomach, and relaxed a bit. Naruto smirked and started to make a run for it. But in a flash the pail man was already in front of him. "Don't do that again...or I might have to do something you won't like."

Naruto glared at him. "Like I give a fuck!" He spouted off. Itachi gave a sigh. "Your rather annoying." he sighed. Naruto gave a stubborn look. "Of course I am you kidnapped me what do you expect." he grumbled. Itachi looked around and cussed. "We don't have enough time for this brat I'll explain later when your safe." He said and grabbed Naruto back up, who gave a yell of distress. Then Itachi was off again going off out into the forest.

Naruto was half asleep when they got to a little hut. It was in the middle of the night and Naruto had long since gotten used to being over Itachi's shoulder. He was set down once they were in the hut. He looked around there was a small couch with a fire place in front of it. There was another door heading some unknown place probably to a bedroom or bathroom or something like that. He didn't really give a shit at the time. He just wanted some answers, and now!

"Alright pail man start explaining!" Naruto said pointing a finger at him. "My name isn't pail man, its Itachi." Naruto nodded "Well explain Itachi." Naruto glared at him. Itachi nodded and sat down on the couch. Naruto followed him but didn't sit down. "I'm not going to bite you." Itachi smirked and relaxed on the couch a bit. Naruto looked at him a bit more then sat down on the couch but clear on the other side as far away as he could.

Itachi smirked more and chuckled. "I 'kidnapped' you to save you from my old comrades" He said looking at him. "thats all you need to know right now." He said and closed his eyes relaxing more. Naruto glared at how vague he was. "Well fine." he grumbled the stifled a yawn. Itachi noticed and looked over at the door. "Theres a bed in there, you can sleep there tonight. Were not going to stay here long." He said watching Naruto get up and head into the bedroom and close the door.

He sat there on the couch thinking about the blond. Geez how he liked him, and not just because of that hot body of his. He amused him quite a lot which not many people did that for him. He looked outside and watched the sun come up. 'How long will we be able to keep running like this?' He pounderd to himself went to the couch and floped down yawning he slowly fell asleep.

Itachi woke up to something poking his face. "Hey Itachi wake your lazy ass up!" Naruto said quite loudly. Itachi sighed, and opened his eyes looked up at the blond boy. "What?" he asked sounding rather annoyed. "I'm bored...I've been up for hours doing nothing." he said grumpy. Itachi sat up and sighed he scratched his head then fixed his long hair. "come on lets go, and hey if your good and don't try to run away I just might explain more to you." He said.

Naruto followed him out the door. They walked for quite while it seamed like forever for Naruto, he has a short fuse as we all know, and Itachi was making it smaller and smaller by not talking at all. Itachi on the other hand liked the silence it calmed him it was why really he never talked.

After a few more minuets and they arrived at a lake. "Go have fun, I'll explain in a bit." Itachi said sitting down on a rock that was in the shade. Naruto on the other hand had thrown his jacket off, and then his pants along with his shoes and jumped into the water. Itachi smirked watching Naruto swim around. Naruto went under water and swam over to the rock Itachi was on and popped back up. "So um...Could you start explaining now or not?" He asked.

Itachi sighed a bit. "I guess I'd have to come sooner or later." He said rubbing the bridge of his noes. "My full name is Uchiha Itachi I'm Sasuke's older brother." He said looking at Naruto. Naruto blinked "WHAT?!" He asked. Itachi nodded "I'm Sasuke's older brother and the one he wants to kill." He said looking down at a shocked Naruto.

"B-but if your his brother why would he want to kill you?" Naruto asked confused. "Because I killed our family." Itachi said simply. "Why?" The blond asked looking up at him from the water. Itachi sighed . "Because I was a little piss ant who did everything he was told. I was ordered to kill my family." He said then added. "They thought my clan was getting to powerful...I was suppose to kill Sasuke, but I just couldn't..." He looked down a bit and sighed.

"So...um Itachi...why did you 'save' me yesterday?" Naruto asked looking over at Itachi. Itachi looked over at Naruto and rubbed his eyes which were starting to get to him again. "Because of the organization I was in. There after you Naruto." he said. "Because of whats inside of you...So I simply left to get you away from them." he said. Naruto nodded and looked out at the water. "I still don't really trust you yet...but I think I'll start to." Naruto said softly.

Itachi nodded and started to strip he took off his cloak and shirt then his pants and shoes and started to get into the water. Naruto looked over and blushed then looked away hopeing Itachi wouldn't see, but he did. "Like what you see little one? Was someone thinking dirty thoughts?" He asked smirking. "No!" Naruto said still blushing. Itachi let out a chuckle and looked up at the sky.

"Shit!" Itachi cussed seeing a white bird flying up in the sky. "Naruto we have to go now!" Itachi said grabbing his clothes then Naruto wrist and dragged him back threw the forest not even letting poor Naruto get his clothes. Itachi ran into the hut, and gather a few things and noticed Naruto almost naked he cussed again and gave him some clothes. "Put this on quick." He said.

Naruto nodded and put on the clothes like he was told. "Itachi what the hell is going on?" he asked.

"There back." Was all Itachi said befor grabbing Naruto's wrist running out the door.

**Chapter one**

**~End~**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I know I know its rather short but hey cut me a little slack it is my first fanfic. I will try and make the next ones longer and better. Please review please please please!!! and also sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright people I know I haven't updated this in like forever and I'm sorry about this. Its just I'm having the worst time trying get everything the way I like and want it. Its sad I know but if someone could lend me some help I'd be happy to give ya peeps more chapters XD.


End file.
